Flounder the Cowardly Fish
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's tv-spoof of "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Introduction: * We interupt this program to bring you...Flounder the Cowardly Fish show, starring Flounder, the cowardly fish! Abandoned as a pup, he was found by Cleocatra, who lives in the middle of Nowhere, with her husband, Tom. But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere. It's up to Flounder to save his new home!" Cast: *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Courage *Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Muriel Bagge *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Eustace Bagge *Steele (Balto) as The Space Chicken *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Katz *Gremlins (Gremlins) as Katz' Spiders *Vincent (Over the Hedge) as The Cajun Fox *Nigel (Rio) as Dr. LeQuack *Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) as Bigfoot *Scroop (Treasure Planet) as King Ramses Pilot: * The Wolf Dog In Space Season 1: # A Night at the Hopper Motel/Cajun Cat Stew # The Shadow of Flounder/Dr. Nigel, Amnesia Specialist # Flounder meets Bigfoot/Hothead # The Demon in the Mattress/Freaky Cat R. Waul # Night of the Werebeast/Mother's Day # The Toon Brothers/Vitani the Lioness # King Scroop's Curse/The Clutching Foot # The Hunchback of Nowhere/The Gods Must Be Goosey # Queen of the Black Puddle/Everyone Wants to Direct # The Animal Cometh/The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable, Mouse # Heads of Beef/Klub Hopper # The Revenge of Steele From Outerspace/Journey to the Center of Nowhere # Little Marie/The Great Kaa Season 2: # The Magic Tree of Nowhere/Robot Randy # The Curse of Vitani/Flounder in the Big Stinkin' City # Family Business/1,000 Years of Flounder # Flounder meets the Mummy/Invisible Cleocatra # Animal Habitrail/Mission to the Sun # Flounder the Fly/Hopper Kandy # Nowhere TV/Mega Cleocatra the Magnificent # Bad Hair Day/Forbidden Hat of Gold # Serpent of Evil River/The Transplant # Car Broke, Phone Yes/Cowboy Flounder # Evil Weevil/McPhearson Phantom # The House of Discontent/The Sand Whale Strikes # The Tower of Dr. Scar Season 3: # Cleocatra Meets Her Match/Flounder vs. Robot Preston # Campsite of Terror/Record Deal # Stormy Weather/The Sandman Sleeps # Hard Drive Flounder/The Ride of the Valkyries # Scuba-Scuba Doo/Conway the Contaminationist # Hopper Under the Sea/Curtain of Cruelty # Feast of the Hyenas/Tulip's Worm # So in Louvre Are We Two/Night of the Scarecrow # Fishy Business/Angry Nasty Animals # Dome of Doom/Animal's Revenge # The Quilt Club/Swindlin' Wind # King of Flan/Flounder Under the Volcano Season 4: # A Lion's Tale/The Nutcracker # Rumpledkiltskin/House Calls # Nigel Balloon/Windmill Vandals # The Uncommon Cold/Cat-Hunter, Cat-Hunted # Bride of Swamp Monster/Goat Pain # Cleocatra Blows Up/Profiles in Flounder # The Mask # Squatting Lion, Hidden Fish/Muted Cleocatra # Aqua-Cat/Food of the Penguin # The Last of the Starmakers/Son of the Falcon from Outer Space # Flounderous Cure/Ball of Revenge # Cabaret Flounder/Wrath of the Evil Lioness # Remember of Flounder Past/Perfect Specials: * The Fog of Flounder Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Tv-spoof Category:Channels Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Serie Show-Spoofs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show Movie Spoof Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Serie Show-Spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes